


kinktober drabbles

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Formalwear, Frottage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking, Tentacles, check first chapter for index, just a bunch of kinky drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: 'tis the season to be kinky





	1. index

1\. junmyeon/chanyeol - rimming

2\. junmyeon/baekhyun - spanking

3\. baekhyun/kyungsoo - tentacles

4\. junmyeon/sehun - daddy

5\. chanyeol/kyungsoo - frottage

6\. chanyeol/baekhyun/kyungsoo - blowjobs

7\. baekhyun/chanyeol - scent + aphrodisiac 

8\. jongin/chanyeol - mirror sex + formal wear

9\. baekhyun/kyungsoo - dirty talk


	2. junmyeon/chanyeol: rimming

To Junmyeon, one of the best parts of being on the receiving end of this is the visual of having Chanyeol between his legs, lips shining with a mixture of his own spit and unflavored lube. He is completely naked, cold sheets sticking to his sweaty back while Chanyeol still had his soft pajama bottoms on, the same black ones he has been wearing since they’ve first met several years ago. 

Junmyeon’s thighs were starting to quiver, pulled up and hooked with the nook of his elbows under his knees. Every time his legs would slip, Chanyeol’s hands would push him down, bending him in half, tongue reaching further into him, hot and wet and— “Chanyeol!”

His head digs deeper into the pillow, mouth open wide as the feelings of arousal keep washing over him like waves crashing against the shore. The way Chanyeol uses his mouth was magical, it was like nothing Junmyeon has ever felt before. His past partners have turned him off of oral sex, not really finding it appealing, so naturally Junmyeon didn’t enjoy it either, but Chanyeol was so enthusiastic, he had begged him to at least let him try it out once. “It’s okay if you don’t like it,” he had said, “But please can we try it once?” 

And once became twice, and then many more. Chanyeol had made him come with his mouth alone, opened him up agonizingly slow, one finger and then two, and then three, until he was so, so wound up and sensitive. 

Junmyeon whispers Chanyeol’s name between a string of curses, toes curling as he feels himself getting close. Chanyeol sucks and licks at everything he can get to, eyes closed in concentration, cheeks flushed and hair a mess because of the way Junmyeon’s fingers were grasping at it. 

“Gonna come for me?” Chanyeol asks, voice almost watery in Junmyeon’s ears. 

Junmyeon grunts, and Chanyeol moves up to suck at the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, tongue pushing into the slit until he feels the release in his mouth. He swallows it down, licking at his lips while Junmyeon flutters his eyes open again as he catches his breath. 

“You’re too good at that,” he mumbles, guiding Chanyeol by the cheek into a soft kiss. Chanyeol smiles into it, obviously pleased with himself. 

They make out for a few minutes, then Chanyeol kisses his way back down Junmyeon’s body again, pressing his lips softly down his chest and stomach. He looks up at Junmyeon with a mischievous glint in his eyes, then pushes Junmyeon’s legs apart with his hands until his mouth finds his hole again, gently licking around it. 

Junmyeon moans, his left leg shaking from sensitivity. He tries not to press his thighs together, and lets Chanyeol have his way with his body. He’s fully hard again several minutes later, and Chanyeol refuses to lay a finger on him. 

Chanyeol holds both of Junmyeon’s hands in his and presses them into the mattress, “No touching,” he says, cheeky grin pulling at the corners of his lips. 

He doesn’t touch, but Chanyeol’s mouth makes him come a second time with a shout, chest heaving and body trembling as he holds Chanyeol close and covers his face with kisses. 

“You’re the best,” Junmyeon says, pushing Chanyeol’s hair away from his sticky forehead. 

Chanyeol laughs. “I know,” he says.


	3. junmyeon/baekhyun: spanking

“You want me to spank you?” 

The question sounded odd coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth, and yet it still had the hairs on Baekhyun’s body stand up straight, as if they were as equally aroused as his dick in his pants at that moment. 

Baekhyun grimaces. Perhaps bringing this up was a bad idea. He had rolled this thought around in his head for weeks, and have touched himself to the fantasy of being spanked by Junmyeon far too many times than he’d ever admit. 

Last week, they had gone out to dinner with a few friends, both dressed up in some of their nicer clothes. Junmyeon had looked delicious then, his outfit perfectly fitted with his neck on show, hands decorated with shiny rings that sparkled whenever he fixed his dark hair. Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at him, and Junmyeon knew, he knew exactly what he was doing. At first he wouldn’t even look at Baekhyun, too distracted by the person he was standing next to and chatting with, but then his hand had landed on Baekhyun’s ass, a gentle smack followed by a squeeze. Junmyeon was looking the other way still, but Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock, a sharp inhale making its way through his lips. He could feel the outline of Junmyeon’s hand, and the stiffness of his rings on each finger. He couldn’t help but imagine Junmyeon bending him over on the nearest table and spanking him until he was crying, right in front of all their friends and everyone else who was watching. He had wanted to move Junmyeon’s hand away, since that was the logical thing to do considering they were in public surrounded by at least half of their friend group, but also, he didn’t. That night had ended with several rounds of sex, but to Baekhyun’s disappointment, zero rounds of spanking. 

Now, Baekhyun nods, unusually embarrassed by the confession he had just made. He’s slightly mesmerized by the way Junmyeon slowly turns the ring on his middle finger with his other hand. He catches Junmyeon looking at him, soft smile on his lips like he knew exactly what was going on in Baekhyun’s mind. And perhaps he does, considering Baekhyun had just told him that he wanted those hands to smack him on the ass. 

“Alright. Let’s try it,” was Junmyeon’s answer, but they don’t actually get to try it until much, much later. 

And much later comes in the middle of a work week, when Junmyeon had gone ring shopping while Baekhyun was at the office, and sent him photos of his hands to ask for his opinion. Baekhyun had given him his opinion as requested, but not without a few nasty texts about where he wanted those hands to be. That conversation had escalated, and Baekhyun had missed lunch with his coworkers pretending that he had some important work to finish up because the tent in his pants was too obvious to hide. 

He’s almost immediately bent over the arm of the living room couch the moment he drops his keys by the door, with Junmyeon pressed along his back and holding both of Baekhyun’s hands behind his back. 

“Someone was being a naughty boy today,” Junmyeon whispers, breath hot against Baekhyun’s ear. 

“I wonder who that might be.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

The smack Baekhyun receives then was unexpected, he cries out in shock, hips involuntarily jolting forward to get away from it. Junmyeon squeezes his ass almost in apology. 

“Is this okay?” he asks. 

Baekhyun nods vigorously. “Yes,” he replies. 

Another smack makes its way onto Baekhyun’s ass, the impact stinging a little more this time around. 

“I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson then.” 

Junmyeon reaches forward to unbuckle Baekhyun’s belt, not bothering to take anything off with it. He slides the trousers and underwear together under the swell of his ass and leaves everything else covered. He turns Baekhyun’s head to the side so he could kiss him on the lips, a gentle kiss so different from the harsh treatment his ass was receiving. 

He makes Baekhyun count each smack, they’ve agreed on twenty, but Baekhyun starts begging to come by thirteen, thighs struggling to hold him up as the need to come heightens. 

“Please, Junmyeon, oh my god.” 

“Seven more,” he says.

“No, no, please, Junmyeon! Please!” 

Baekhyun hasn’t given him the signal to stop yet, so he keeps going.

“Be a good boy, you can do it.”

Baekhyun whimpers. He grinds against the arm of the couch every time he receives another smack, and the final seven seem to fly by when his attention was solely focused on not coming before it was all over. 

“You’re doing so well,” Junmyeon praises, hands massaging the flesh between his fingers. He kisses the side of Baekhyun’s neck, and takes his cock out, trousers falling to rest at his ankles. It only takes a few strokes to have Baekhyun releasing into Junmyeon’s hand, completely wound up and spent, breath harsh as it leaves his nostrils. 

Baekhyun turns around to plant a deep kiss onto Junmyeon’s mouth in thanks, wrapping his arms around his neck which has Junmyeon staggering back as he almost loses his balance. He reaches for Junmyeon’s belt immediately, but Junmyeon pulls away while shaking his head. 

“Let’s take care of this first,” Junmyeon says, petting the tender skin of his ass. 


	4. baekhyun/kyungsoo: tentacles

Ever since Baekhyun found out that the thing between Kyungsoo’s legs wasn’t anything like his own, he had been intrigued by it. But he couldn’t just ask him to take his pants off for him.

Kyungsoo usually showered alone, so early in the morning, when the sun wasn’t even out yet, and everyone else in their building was asleep. Baekhyun had heard him a few times, sneaking out of their room with his shower caddy to go to the communal showers. At first he didn’t question it, he had assumed Kyungsoo just liked waking up early and showering in the morning as opposed to the night showers that Baekhyun often took. 

He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t a homo sapien either, but he finds out about his mark by accident. Kyungsoo had been changing in their room, during a time when Baekhyun wasn’t usually around, but his class had been canceled on that particular day, and he had gone back to try and get in a few more hours of sleep before it was time for his next class. Kyungsoo was right there, in the middle of their room, staring back at him in just his underwear. 

And Baekhyun couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping down to stare. Kyungsoo pulls up his pants, and that’s when Baekhyun’s eyes flick back up to find Kyungsoo still looking at him. He clears his throat and walks over to his side of the room, putting his backpack down by the edge of his bed. 

“Class was canceled,” he says, aware that Kyungsoo didn’t even ask. 

Kyungsoo hums in reply, shirt already on, going about his day. Baekhyun would be lying if he denied the fact that he got turned on. His crush on Kyungsoo was anything if not obvious, and he really didn’t need this visual to fuel it any further.

That night, he looked up that specific mark, only to spiral down the information server as more and more images of naked alien men popped up onto his display unit. He was so curious about how it would feel to touch them, to have them wrapped around his hand, around his neck, around his dick. He wonders what they would taste like, and if Kyungsoo’s looked anything like the ones in the videos he has watched. 

Perhaps coming home incoherently exhausted a week later was a mistake he could have avoided. Baekhyun trips over his own shoes as he takes them off by the door, barely holding himself up so he doesn’t fall face-first onto the ground. 

Kyungsoo was already in there, thick-rimmed glasses on his face as he goes through his notes. Baekhyun had invited him to come along to video game night with him and a bunch of his friends before he headed out, but Kyungsoo had told him that he had an important test he had to study for. 

“You’re back early,” Kyungsoo says, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

Baekhyun whines, dragging himself forward to lay down on Kyungsoo’s bed, face squished against the single pillow. The bed smelled like Kyungsoo, mostly of his natural scent with hints of his bottled fragrance if he really inhaled deeply. He knew he was not allowed to touch Kyungsoo’s bed, let alone roll around in it, so it was weird that Kyungsoo hasn’t told him off yet. 

Baekhyun rolls halfway onto his side so his cheek was supported by the pillow, and stares at Kyungsoo until his eyes start to droop and his eyelids felt heavy. “How many tentacles do you have?” 

Kyungsoo freezes in his seat, and the pen clutched between his fingers stops scribbling. 

“Will you let me see them?” Baekhyun asks, his brain no longer functioning enough to keep these thoughts to himself. 

“You want to see them?” Kyungsoo questions. He sounded surprised, almost as if he hasn’t ever been asked this question before. Maybe he hasn’t. 

Baekhyun nods as best as he could, gaze falling between Kyungsoo’s thighs without his permission.

“Can I see them?” Baekhyun asks again, eyes never leaving the front of Kyungsoo’s pants. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies, getting out of his seat to join Baekhyun on his bed. 

Baekhyun never imagined that Kyungsoo would agree so easily, or that he would be crawling on top of him, pushing Baekhyun down so his back was flat against the bed, thick arms holding him in place. 

Baekhyun reaches for the band of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants with slightly trembling fingers, waiting for a signal so he could take them off. Kyungsoo nods and helps him do it, taking his pants off so he was sitting on top of Baekhyun’s stomach in just his underwear. 

He watches in fascination as the bulge starts to stir, coming to life underneath the fabric. Baekhyun slips a finger behind the elastic, breath held as he slowly pulls it down, completely revealing what was covered by it. 

The tentacles were as thick as the rest of Kyungsoo, with a wide base that tapered towards the ends. There were seven of them, Baekhyun had counted, mind already feeling dizzy with the possibilities. 

“Can I touch them?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

They didn’t feel as slippery as Baekhyun had assumed, but smooth and velvety soft to the touch. One of them curled around his wrist, squeezing for two beats and slithering away to join the others. 

“Can I touch too?” Kyungsoo asks, both hands pushing Baekhyun’s shirt up to his armpits. Baekhyun barely gets out a reply before two of the tentacles extend forward, soft against the flesh of his stomach until they reach his nipples to play with them. 

Kyungsoo smiles at the sharp gasp Baekhyun lets out. Baekhyun’s hands grip at the sheets underneath him, trying to ground himself. His hips try to lift up, but Kyungsoo’s weight on top of him keeps him in place. He takes Baekhyun’s pants off completely, and settles back between his thighs, both tentacles still twisting and flicking at his swollen chest. A third one moves forward to curl around Baekhyun’s erection, making him completely freeze up under him.

“Okay?”

“Keep going,” Baekhyun says, mind spinning with everything that was happening. 

He looks at Kyungsoo sitting between his legs, with his tentacles all over Baekhyun’s body, it was better than anything he could have imagined simply based off of the images he has seen. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Baekhyun babbles, earning himself a laugh from Kyungsoo. It makes him smile too. “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

Kyungsoo shuts him up by jerking him off, tentacle tight and wet with its own lubricant and Baekhyun’s cum. Baekhyun’s back arches, overwhelmed with the sensation of having all of Kyungsoo’s appendages on him, teasing him, touching him, caressing him. He comes quicker than he’s ever had, but he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about it. 

“I know this is backwards but can I kiss you now?” Kyungsoo asks, a bright flush high on his cheeks. 

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into him by the front of his shirt and smashes their lips together, groaning at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s full mouth against his. 

“You’re so hot,” Baekhyun repeats dumbly.

“You’ve said,” Kyungsoo laughs, amused. 

Perhaps coming home incoherently exhausted a week later was not a mistake at all. 

“So, do you come from all seven of these?” 

Kyungsoo nods. “It gets messy.”

“Well lucky for you, I love messy.”


	5. junmyeon/sehun: daddy

Junmyeon thumbs at Sehun’s lips, finger sliding across the plump flesh back and forth. 

“Daddy’s good boy,” he says, smiling gently. 

Sehun sits obediently on his knees, in the same outfit Junmyeon had dressed him in for the fashion show that night. “You always make my clothes look better,” Junmyeon had said, fastening the collar around Sehun’s neck before he walked out onto the runway. 

The fabric of the pants stretches tight across his thighs, the material not having any give in it. He had wanted to take it all off, but he knows how much Junmyeon enjoys undressing him, enjoys seeing the clothes he had designed turn into a pool by Sehun’s feet. 

Junmyeon’s fingers slip between Sehun’s lips, two fingers first, and then four, pushing down onto Sehun’s tongue. Junmyeon’s rings are cold in comparison to the wet heat of Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun makes sure to coat each one of them with his tongue until it’s warm before he sucks them off, and holds them inside. He does that with all three rings, until Junmyeon takes his fingers out, and Sehun presents them all to him on his tongue, mouth open wide for Junmyeon to see. 

Junmyeon holds his hand out in front of Sehun, which Sehun then spits the rings into, now warm and covered with saliva against the skin of Junmyeon’s palm. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says. He pets Sehun’s hair with his other hand, then moves to put the rings on top of the closest surface. Sehun waits obediently in his place, clenched fists resting on top of his thighs. 

“Daddy,” Sehun whispers, needy for more. 

“What is it, baby?” 

Sehun opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out as far as it would go, eyes begging as they look up at Junmyeon’s. 

“You want daddy to fuck your mouth, baby, is that it?”

Sehun nods, whining at the back of his throat in affirmation. The sound of the zipper has his mouth watering, and he swallows up what he can before his hands reach up to help drag Junmyeon’s pants down. He’s half hard already, and Sehun doesn’t bother asking for permission this time as he surges forward to swallow him down. 

The room is filled with nothing but the sounds that Sehun’s mouth was making, layered with Junmyeon’s heavy breathing. 

“Want your cum, daddy,” Sehun says as he pulls away.

Junmyeon wipes the sheen on Sehun’s lips with his fingers, then pushes them inside once again. 

“Suck,” he says, and Sehun does just that.

Once Junmyeon’s fingers were fully coated, he spits into his own palm and wraps his hand around his cock. 

“Open up, baby boy.” 

Sehun keeps his mouth open, watching Junmyeon jerk himself off in front of his face, waiting for his release to land in his mouth. Junmyeon comes with a loud groan, his clean hand grabbing Sehun’s hair to hold him in place as he spills onto his tongue. 

“So pretty,” he says softly, “So pretty for daddy.” 


	6. chanyeol/kyungsoo: frottage

Having a boyfriend that was half-bunny was perhaps the best thing that has happened to Kyungsoo’s sex life. At least once a month, Kyungsoo would come home to a very excited Chanyeol, who would greet him and then push him against the nearest surface to devour him. 

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for the soup he was going to make, when Chanyeol walks up behind him and rests his forehead onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, one of his long ears folding over. 

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks, one hand lifting up a carrot to Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, both arms wrapping themselves around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“Kyungsoo,” he whines, “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sighs, turning around in Chanyeol’s arms to look up at him. “What is it, baby?”

He pets Chanyeol’s ears, brushing the soft fur between his fingers. The ends of them keep twitching against Kyungsoo’s hands, completely sensitive to his touch.

“I’m gonna die,” Chanyeol whines, pout making its way onto his face. 

Kyungsoo laughs and pulls Chanyeol’s face down to kiss him. “No you won’t, come here I’ll take care of you.”

Chanyeol was only wearing one of his ridiculously large tee shirts, so Kyungsoo’s hands easily land on Chanyeol’s ass underneath, palms completely engulfing the flesh in them. He can feel Chanyeol’s little tail excitedly twitching, moving the fabric of the shirt along with it. 

Chanyeol’s hips push against Kyungsoo’s, and it only takes a few seconds for him to start humping Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo cups Chanyeol’s cheeks and kisses him, only for the kiss to quickly turn messy with the way Chanyeol was panting against his mouth. 

Usually, whenever this happened Chanyeol would be too sensitive to touch himself directly, so he has to literally ride it out by rubbing against things until he’s cooled off a little. Sometimes it was a pillow, other times it was Kyungsoo. And today wasn’t a pillow kind of day, not when Kyungsoo was right there looking and smelling like the most delicious meal Chanyeol has ever seen. 

Kyungsoo holds him through it and lets him take what he needs, pushing his thigh higher against Chanyeol’s hard dick. Chanyeol moans, tail flicking around wildly as he gets closer, hips grinding faster and faster until he’s staining his own shirt and Kyungsoo’s grey sweatpants. 

The bright blush on his cheeks after is so cute, even as he tries to hide his face behind his long ears. 

“Why did this have to happen right now?” he groans.

Kyungsoo pulls him closer to hold him in his arms, pushing Chanyeol’s hands and ears away so he could place a soft kiss onto his nose. 

“I’ll finish up in here as fast as I can. Go wait for me on the bed so we can continue taking care of you, okay?”


	7. chanyeol/baekhyun/kyungsoo: blowjobs

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s tongues slid against each other as they both licked around Kyungsoo’s hard cock. It glistened with spit, easily slipping in and out of their hot mouths.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groans, eyes never leaving the beautiful sight in front of him. He arches against the back of the couch, both thighs held in place by the two boys at his feet. 

Baekhyun sucks at the tip, tongue circling around and pushing into the slit. Next to him, Chanyeol licks at the length, pressing open mouthed kisses and dragging his lips against Kyungsoo’s thick cock.

Baekhyun swallows him down completely, taking him as far as his throat will take. He tries not to choke, controlling his breathing even as Chanyeol starts sucking hickeys into his neck. 

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says, patting the seat of the couch right next to him. 

Chanyeol goes, settling next to Kyungsoo on his knees and leaning into him for a deep kiss. He rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder so he could watch Baekhyun too; he always looked so pretty when he was sucking cock. 

Baekhyun presses his tongue flat against Kyungsoo’s balls, pushing upwards at the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick until it was flat against his stomach. His tongue travels with it, all the way until he’s licking Kyungsoo’s stomach, sucking and kissing at it as he keeps Kyungsoo’s erection pressed down with his chest. 

Kyungsoo’s moans get louder, seeing the way Baekhyun was devouring him like he was covered in his favorite dessert. Meanwhile, Chanyeol mouths at Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving a few marks there before pecking him on the lips and joining Baekhyun on the floor again. 

Kyungsoo groans at the look the other two share. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s face and kisses him, softly at first, sucking his top lip between his own, before shoving his tongue into his mouth. It was as if he wanted to share the taste of Kyungsoo with him, wanted Chanyeol to taste him too. 

Chanyeol settles down between Kyungsoo’s legs again, both hands running up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs before he leans forward to suck him off. Chanyeol’s mouth feels so different from Baekhyun’s, less hot but more wet and sloppy. He always ends up with a string of drool hanging down the side of his mouth. 

Baekhyun leans his head against Kyungsoo’s thigh, his hand gently pushing the long strands of hair away from Chanyeol’s forehead and tucking them behind his ear. 

“He’s so pretty,” Baekhyun says, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s thigh so he could look up at him. The look on Kyungsoo’s face as he looked down at Chanyeol was a reflection of what Baekhyun felt: affection. His eyes lock with Baekhyun’s and he smiles, soft and full of love. 

Chanyeol’s chin is dripping by the time he pulls off, eyes wide and darkened with arousal. He wipes his face clean with his shirt, chest heaving as he catches his breath. 

Baekhyun takes over once again, planning to finish Kyungsoo off this time. He uses all the tricks he has been saving, the ones he knew got Kyungsoo going immediately. That was his usual mode of attack whenever they didn’t have much time, and he needed to get Kyungsoo off quickly and efficiently. 

Kyungsoo spills with a deep whine, and Baekhyun gathers it all in his mouth, making sure to suck at the head in order to catch every last drop. He turns to hold the side of Chanyeol’s face in his palm and leans in to share it with him, passing the cum back and forth until they’ve swallowed it all. 

Kyungsoo mumbles a string of curses from his seat, softening dick twitching against his thigh as he watches. Chanyeol grabs at the front of Baekhyun’s shirt, licks inside his mouth like he could find a few more drops in there, and Baekhyun moans at the back of his throat as he tries to keep up with him. 

They’re both achingly hard as they sit on the couch on either side of Kyungsoo, but all they want to do for now is shower him with kisses. Chanyeol’s arms wrap around Kyungsoo’s middle, and he kisses his chest before resting his head there, right where Kyungsoo’s heart was. Baekhyun presses a kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips, whispering “love you” into the plumpness of Kyungsoo’s mouth before proceeding to make out with him. 


	8. baekhyun/chanyeol: scent + aphrodisiac

Being on his knees, blindfolded, wasn’t where Chanyeol expected to find himself on a Saturday evening. He had thought summoning a demon would be an easy task, having him trapped in the intricately drawn pentagram until he fulfilled his commands. But what Chanyeol had ended up summoning was a demon far more powerful than his little pentagram could contain. 

“What makes you think you could get away with summoning me?” the demon says, voice echoing loudly in Chanyeol’s ears. He knew no one else could hear him, the voice was just for him. He tilts Chanyeol’s chin up, running his fingers across his jaw. 

“Pretty, pretty boy.” 

The scent in the room was making Chanyeol’s head spin, he could feel his body’s temperature rising, as well as his sexual desire. This was a sex demon, and his scent was an aphrodisiac. The restriction of one of his senses only heightens the rest, and the effect the scent has on him is almost immediate. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

He nods, face jerking slightly in the demon’s hand. 

“Say my name.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch him, so he doesn’t. He keeps his arms close to his own body. 

“Baekhyun.” 

“That’s right, pretty boy.” 

Chanyeol rubs his face onto Baekhyun’s hand, cheeks and lips pressing into his skin. Chanyeol opens his mouth slightly, sucking at Baekhyun’s knuckles and the length of his fingers. 

“Gorgeous.” 

He presses his face into Baekhyun’s stomach, nosing at the tunic he was wearing. Everything smelled so good, like a combination of all his favorite things, an enticing scent. He sniffs between Baekhyun’s legs, his mouth salivating at the intensity of the scent there. 

“You want that in your mouth?” 

Chanyeol nods desperately, knees moving forward so that he’s even closer. One second he feels the fabric of the tunic rubbing against his face and the next, he feels skin on skin. He knew the demon fed off on his arousal, but that only made him even more turned on. 

“Please,” Chanyeol begs, breathless. “Please.” 

“You can have it,” Baekhyun says. 

He doesn’t move, just lets Chanyeol find what he’s looking for. He moans at the flavor exploding in his mouth, way more intense than the scent alone. He licks all around it, until it was all he could taste and smell. Baekhyun pulls away then, slipping out of Chanyeol’s mouth completely. It makes Chanyeol whine, his hands twitching by his sides as he resists the urge to grab Baekhyun and pull him closer. 

“Please. I’ll be good, I promise, please please.” 

“You beg so nicely, pretty boy.” 

Chanyeol whimpers, another “please” slipping out between his lips. 

“Here you go,” Baekhyun says, holding the back of Chanyeol’s head and feeding him his hard cock.

Chanyeol sucks him off like he’s wholly dependent on Baekhyun’s cum for sustenance. He swallows down everything, nose pressed right up against Baekhyun’s groin. When he pulls off, Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and cups his cheek.

“You’re doing so well,” he tells him. Baekhyun wasn’t usually this gentle, but something about this boy has made him soft. A part of him wanted to keep this human all to himself. 

Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, begging even in his touch. “Please fuck me.” 

With a snap of his fingers, Baekhyun moves the armchair at the corner of the room behind him so that he could sit on it. He pulls Chanyeol up from the floor and onto his lap, both of Chanyeol’s thighs framing his own. 

Chanyeol buries his face into the side of Baekhyun’s neck, cuddling up to his chest and holding him close. To think that a sex demon would be flustered by a mere (cute) human boy.. Baekhyun was embarrassed.

“I’m taking this off,” Baekhyun says. He removes the blindfold, throwing it carelessly behind Chanyeol’s back and onto the ground. When Chanyeol blinks his eyes open, Baekhyun is instantly mesmerized. He’s never been this affected by a human since their creation a few million years ago. 

“Fuck me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers. He mouths at Baekhyun’s neck, smelling and licking the skin there. “Please, let me ride you.” 


	9. jongin/chanyeol: mirror sex + formal wear

“Everyone shops online these days,” Jongin whines, dragging his feet behind Chanyeol across the mall. 

“We need the suit by tomorrow,” Chanyeol reminds him.

They’ve been invited (very last minute, Jongin had said) to an event with a formal dress code and Jongin had nothing suitable to wear in his closet. The last time he had to wear a full suit was probably to his own university graduation. Chanyeol wears them more regularly for his job to attend important meetings so he owns a couple, but they don’t really fit Jongin, they’ve tried. The only option was to head out and buy one. 

“Ever heard of next day delivery?” 

“Come on, Jongin, we’re already here, might as well look around.” 

The first store they enter only makes bespoke suits that take way too long to get tailored, and none of the ready-to-wear options are long enough to cover Jongin’s legs. 

“See, this is a sign,” Jongin says, resting his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Chanyeol pets Jongin’s head a few times then continues walking, leaving him to hurry after him.

The fourth store was exactly what they were looking for. Every piece came in different colors, lengths and sizes; they were definitely going to find something in there. The shop assistant helped them pick out a few options, piling them high on his arm and then going to set them in one of the changing rooms. 

“I’ll be out here if you need anything,” he says, before going back to help another customer. 

Chanyeol sits on the little couch right outside of the cubicle Jongin was in and waits for him, pulling his phone out of his pocket to entertain himself. 

“I don’t really know about this one,” Jongin says. 

Chanyeol lifts his head up when Jongin speaks, and is absolutely floored by how good this color of deep blue looks on him. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathes, mouth hanging open a little.

Jongin laughs at his reaction, a blush making its way onto his cheeks. He scratches the back of his neck as he looks at Chanyeol and says, “Looks good?” 

“You look amazing.” 

Before Chanyeol can say anything else, Jongin is back in the cubicle trying on another outfit. Chanyeol’s mind was reeling, all he wanted to do was take the clothes off of him one item at a time and press him into the nearest surface to make out. 

When Jongin walks out again in an all black number, looking exactly like Chanyeol’s next meal, Chanyeol doesn’t stop himself. He pulls him in by the front of his suit jacket and kisses him. 

“Woah there,” Jongin says, smiling as they pull away. 

Chanyeol pushes Jongin back into the tiny cubicle, locking the door quickly behind him. He presses Jongin against the full-length mirror and licks into his mouth. Jongin moans at how cold the mirror is, body shivering in Chanyeol’s arms. 

“Be quiet,” Chanyeol whispers. 

“You must really like this suit,” Jongin says. 

“I just like it on you, but I’d really like it to be on the floor right now.” 

Jongin takes the jacket off and hangs it on the closest hook he could reach. Chanyeol’s fingers were already unbuttoning the shirt underneath, leaving it open as he runs a hand down Jongin’s torso all the way to the top of his trousers. He turns him around and catches his eye in the mirror. 

“Look at you,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear. “You’re so gorgeous. My beautiful boy.” 

Jongin whines at the back of his throat, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s as his head falls back onto Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol caresses his stomach with both hands, fingers grazing upwards across the skin. His thumbs circle Jongin’s nipples under the shirt, making Jongin arch against him. He moves the fabric to the side so that his entire chest was exposed. 

“Look at yourself,” Chanyeol says, right into Jongin’s ear. He kisses the side of Jongin’s neck, hands still touching his hot skin. 

He unbuttons the front of Jongin’s pants, pulls the zipper down just enough so he could pull out Jongin’s hard cock. 

“Look at how wet you’ve gotten,” he says, rubbing a finger around the precum collecting at the head. He makes Jongin spit into his hand before wrapping it completely around his length, jerking him off firmly. 

“Chanyeol—”

Jongin reaches behind himself to hold onto Chanyeol, his legs no longer able to carry his own weight. He stares at the way his body looks in the mirror, the way Chanyeol is holding him, the look in Chanyeol’s eyes as he looks at him. 

Chanyeol’s other hand clamps around Jongin’s mouth when he comes, trying to contain all of the sounds he makes. Jongin gets his cum everywhere, including the clothes he was wearing. 

“Oh fuck, I wasn’t gonna buy that.” 

“I’ll buy it for you,” Chanyeol says, turning Jongin again so he can kiss him. 

“Well if you’re buying,” Jongin teases, dropping onto his knees, “I guess I’ll have to pay you back.” 


	10. baekhyun/kyungsoo: dirty talk

Kyungsoo hears his voice down the hall before the knock at the door comes, greeting one of the nurses passing down the hallway. He doesn’t wait for a response, he just enters and walks straight up to Kyungsoo’s desk. 

“This is inappropriate,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun always kisses him like he’s got all the time in the world to caress Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. They were both working, so it was more than just inappropriate. 

Baekhyun hums. “Why are you always frowning whenever I get here?”

“For you to kiss it away,” Kyungsoo says against Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun snorts in reply before pulling away and walking towards the door. “Oh look, Dr. Doh is trying to seduce me!” 

“Go home, Byun!” Kyungsoo calls after him.

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said life in the hospital hasn’t gotten better since Baekhyun was transferred there. He used to spend every minute of his shift tending to his patients and working on his research, barely remembering to eat anything until he feels lightheaded. Ever since Baekhyun had showed up, it was like the clouds had finally cleared up and the sun had come out. Baekhyun would always drag Kyungsoo along to eat with him at the hospital cafeteria, or he would bring in some sandwiches to eat in Kyungsoo’s office whenever work got too hectic. That was how they first started to get to know one another. 

“We’re not dating,” was Kyungsoo’s reply whenever someone asked. “We don’t have the time for that.”

The medical seminar they were requested to attend is a welcome break from the routine they’ve settled into, but what Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting when he arrived was having to share a room with someone else. Usually the hospital budget was enough to have each doctor stay in a separate room, but when he checks in and finds Baekhyun laying down on the only bed, he sighs. 

“Am I supposed to believe this is a coincidence?” 

“Yes?” Baekhyun grins. 

“How did you know this was my room?” Kyungsoo asks, setting his little suitcase onto the ottoman by the foot of the bed. 

“I switched with Dr. Kim, he didn’t mind.” 

“Of course he didn’t,” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Oh come on, you’re happy I’m here instead.” 

Kyungsoo throws himself face first onto the soft mattress, body sinking in slowly as he groans. The train ride to the hotel was way too long. Baekhyun straddles the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs and massages his stiff shoulders, hands moving down onto his back as well. 

“You’re so tense, doctor,” Baekhyun whispers. “Let me take care of you.” 

Baekhyun gently presses his fingers into Kyungsoo’s back until he feels him completely relax under him. 

“Feels good,” Kyungsoo gets out as best as he could with his face pressed into the bed. 

Baekhyun leans forward and whispers dirty words he knows Kyungsoo loves. They’ve slept together more than once or twice, and by now Baekhyun knew exactly how to rile him up. He cups Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezes. “Want me to fuck you open with my fingers?” 

Kyungsoo groans, turning over so that Baekhyun was now sitting on top of his thighs. 

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says. He grips Baekhyun’s hair as he kisses him, sucking and biting on his lips before diving in. “You’re all bark and no bite.” 

“Oh yeah? I think we both know that’s not true.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I’ll have to disagree with you, sir.” 

“Alright then, show me that ass, doctor.” 

Kyungsoo ends up on his elbows and knees, completely naked, with Baekhyun’s fingers inside him. 

“You’re so tight,” Baekhyun grunts as he pulls his fingers in and out, “Would’ve thought you’d loosened up considering how many times I’ve fucked this ass last week.” 

Kyungsoo moans, thighs spreading wider as he tries to get Baekhyun’s fingers in deeper. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“You know what I want,” Kyungsoo accuses. 

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it, Dr. Doh. Wanna hear you beg for me.” 

Kyungsoo moans, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to control his breathing. “I want your mouth, your tongue.” 

“Say please.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Baekhyun laughs. “Kids these days,” he tsks, “No manners.” 

He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue, licking into Kyungsoo and coating his rim with saliva. “I love how you taste,” Baekhyun says, fingers joining in alongside his tongue. 

Kyungsoo’s thighs shake as they struggle to hold his weight up. He tilts his hips upwards, presenting himself completely to Baekhyun. 

“You should see how slutty you look from back here. Want me to take a pic?” 

Kyungsoo glares at him, flipping over onto his back with both feet planted on the bed. 

“Shut up and suck my cock,” Kyungsoo commands. 

“Woah, okay.” 

Baekhyun takes him into his mouth easily, swallowing him up and sucking on the head eagerly. 

“You couldn’t wait to have my cock in your mouth, could you?” Kyungsoo smirks, “Want to swallow all my cum?”

“That’s foul play,” Baekhyun complains.

“It’s not,” Kyungsoo grins, “Now earn it.” 


End file.
